Field of the Invention
This invention relates to oxidative desulfurization of hydrocarbons mixtures.
Description of Related Art
The discharge into the atmosphere of sulfur compounds during processing and end-use of the petroleum products derived from sulfur-containing sour crude oil pose health and environmental problems. The stringent reduced-sulfur specifications applicable to transportation and other fuel products have impacted the refining industry, and it is necessary for refiners to make capital investments to greatly reduce the sulfur content in gas oils to 10 parts per million by weight (ppmw) or less. In the industrialized nations such as the United States, Japan and the countries of the European Union, refineries for transportation fuel have already been required to produce environmentally clean transportation fuels. For instance, in 2007 the United States Environmental Protection Agency required the sulfur content of highway diesel fuel to be reduced 97%, from 500 ppmw (low sulfur diesel) to 15 ppmw (ultra-low sulfur diesel). The European Union has enacted even more stringent standards, requiring diesel and gasoline fuels sold in 2009 to contain less than 10 ppmw of sulfur. Other countries are following in the footsteps of the United States and the European Union and are moving forward with regulations that will require refineries to produce transportation fuels with an ultra-low sulfur level.
To keep pace with recent trends toward production of ultra-low sulfur fuels, refiners must choose among the processes or crude oils that provide flexibility that ensures future specifications are met with minimum additional capital investment, in many instances by utilizing existing equipment. Technologies such as hydrocracking and two-stage hydrotreating offer solutions to refiners for the production of clean transportation fuels. These technologies are available and can be applied as new grassroots production facilities are constructed.
There are many hydrotreating units installed worldwide producing transportation fuels containing 500-3000 ppmw sulfur. These units were designed for, and are being operated at, relatively milder conditions (i.e., low hydrogen partial pressures of 30 kilograms per square centimeter for straight run gas oils boiling in the range of 180° C.-370° C.). Retrofitting is typically required to upgrade these existing facilities to meet the more stringent environmental sulfur specifications in transportation fuels mentioned above. However, because of the comparatively more severe operational requirements (i.e., higher temperature and pressure) to obtain clean fuel production, retrofitting can be substantial. Retrofitting can include one or more of integration of new reactors, incorporation of gas purification systems to increase the hydrogen partial pressure, reengineering the internal configuration and components of reactors, utilization of more active catalyst compositions, installation of improved reactor components to enhance liquid-solid contact, the increase of reactor volume, and the increase of the feedstock quality.
Sulfur-containing compounds that are typically present in hydrocarbon fuels include aliphatic molecules such as sulfides, disulfides and mercaptans as well as aromatic molecules such as thiophene, benzothiophene and its long chain alkylated derivatives, and dibenzothiophene and its alkyl derivatives such as 4,6-dimethyl-dibenzothiophene. Aromatic sulfur-containing molecules have a higher boiling point than aliphatic sulfur-containing molecules, and are consequently more abundant in higher boiling fractions.
In addition, certain fractions of gas oils possess different properties. The following table illustrates the properties of light and heavy gas oils derived from Arabian Light crude oil:
TABLE 1Feedstock NameLightHeavyBlending Ratio——API Gravity°37.530.5CarbonW %85.9985.89HydrogenW %13.0712.62SulfurW %0.951.65Nitrogenppmw42225ASTM D86 DistillationIBP/5 V %° C.189/228147/24410/30 V %° C.232/258276/32150/70 V %° C.276/296349/37385/90 V %° C.319/330392/398  95 V %° C.347Sulfur SpeciationOrganosulfur Compoundsppmw45913923Boiling Less than 310° C.Dibenzothiophenesppmw10412256C1- Dibenzothiophenesppmw14412239C2- Dibenzothiophenesppmw13252712C3- Dibenzothiophenesppmw11045370
As set forth above in Table 1, the light and heavy gas oil fractions have ASTM (American Society for Testing and Materials) D86 90V % point of 319° C. and 392° C., respectively. Further, the light gas oil fraction contains less sulfur and nitrogen than the heavy gas oil fraction (0.95 W % sulfur as compared to 1.65 W % sulfur and 42 ppmw nitrogen as compared to 225 ppmw nitrogen).
It is known that middle distillate cut boiling in the range of 170° C.-400° C. contains sulfur species including thiols, sulfides, disulfides, thiophenes, benzothiophenes, dibenzothiophenes, and benzonaphthothiophenes, with and without alkyl substituents. (Hua, et al., “Determination of Sulfur-containing Compounds in Diesel Oils by Comprehensive Two-Dimensional Gas Chromatography with a Sulfur Chemiluminescence Detector,” Journal of Chromatography A, 1019 (2003) pp. 101-109).
The sulfur specification and content of light and heavy gas oils are conventionally analyzed by two methods. In the first method, sulfur species are categorized based on structural groups. The structural groups include one group having sulfur-containing compounds boiling at less than 310° C., including dibenzothiophenes and its alkylated isomers, and another group including 1, 2 and 3 methyl-substituted dibenzothiophenes, denoted as C1, C2 and C3, respectively. Based on this method, the heavy gas oil fraction contains more alkylated di-benzothiophene molecules than the light gas oils.
In the second method of analyzing sulfur content of light and heavy gas oils, the cumulative sulfur concentrations are plotted against the boiling points of the sulfur-containing compounds to observe concentration variations and trends. The heavy gas oil fraction contains a higher content of heavier sulfur-containing compounds and lower content of lighter sulfur-containing compounds as compared to the light gas oil fraction. For example, it is found that 5370 ppmw of C3-dibenzothiophene, and bulkier molecules such as benzonaphthothiophenes, are present in the heavy gas oil fraction, compared to 1104 ppmw in the light gas oil fraction. In contrast, the light gas oil fraction contains a higher content of light sulfur-containing compounds compared to heavy gas oil. Light sulfur-containing compounds are structurally less bulky than dibenzothiophenes and boil at less than 310° C. Also, twice as much C1 and C2 alkyl-substituted dibenzothiophenes exist in the heavy gas oil fraction as compared to the light gas oil fraction.
Aliphatic sulfur-containing compounds are more easily desulfurized (labile) using conventional hydrodesulfurization methods. However, certain highly branched aliphatic molecules can hinder the sulfur atom removal and are moderately more difficult to desulfurize (refractory) using conventional hydrodesulfurization methods.
Among the sulfur-containing aromatic compounds, thiophenes and benzothiophenes are relatively easy to hydrodesulfurize. The addition of alkyl groups to the ring compounds increases the difficulty of hydrodesulfurization. Dibenzothiophenes resulting from addition of another ring to the benzothiophene family are even more difficult to desulfurize, and the difficulty varies greatly according to their alkyl substitution, with di-beta substitution being the most difficult to desulfurize, thus justifying their “refractory” appellation. These beta substituents hinder exposure of the heteroatom to the active site on the catalyst.
The economical removal of refractory sulfur-containing compounds is therefore exceedingly difficult to achieve, and accordingly removal of sulfur-containing compounds in hydrocarbon fuels to an ultra-low sulfur level is very costly by current hydrotreating techniques. When previous regulations permitted sulfur levels up to 500 ppmw, there was little need or incentive to desulfurize beyond the capabilities of conventional hydrodesulfurization, and hence the refractory sulfur-containing compounds were not targeted. However, in order to meet the more stringent sulfur specifications, these refractory sulfur-containing compounds must be substantially removed from hydrocarbon fuels streams.
Relative reactivities of sulfur-containing compounds based on their first order reaction rates at 250° C. and 300° C. and 40.7 Kg/cm2 hydrogen partial pressure over Ni—Mo/alumina catalyst, and activation energies, are given in Table 2 (Steiner P. and Blekkan E. A., “Catalytic Hydrodesulfurization of a Light Gas Oil over a Nimo Catalyst: Kinetics of Selected Sulfur Components,” Fuel Processing Technology, 79 (2002) pp. 1-12).
TABLE 2NameStructure    Reactivity k@250, s−157.7 10.4 1.0Reactivity k@300, s−17.32.51.0Activation Energy28.7 36.1 53.0 Ea, Kcal/mol
As is apparent from Table 2, dibenzothiophene is 57 times more reactive than the refractory 4,6-dimethyldibenzothiphene at 250° C. The relative reactivity decreases with increasing operating severity. With a 50° C. temperature increase, the relative reactivity of di-benzothiophene compared to 4,6-dibenzothiophene decreases to 7.3 from 57.7.
The development of non-catalytic processes for desulfurization of petroleum distillate feedstocks has been widely studied, and certain conventional approaches are based on oxidation of sulfur-containing compounds are described, e.g., in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,910,440; 5,824,207; 5,753,102; 3,341,448 and 2,749,284.
In general, in oxidation desulfurization processes, certain sulfur-containing hydrocarbons are converted under very mild conditions to compounds containing sulfur and oxygen, such as sulfoxides or sulfones for example, which have different chemical and physical properties which make it possible to remove the sulfur-bearing compounds from the balance of the original hydrocarbon stream. Techniques for the removal of oxidized sulfur compounds can include extraction, distillation and adsorption.
Oxidation of heteroatom containing fossil fuel fractions is well known art. The oxidation reactions are either carried-out with the use of liquid peroxides such as hydrogen peroxides, t-butyl-peroxides or other organic peroxides or gaseous oxidants such as air or oxygen or oxides of nitrogen. Liquid phase oxidation reactions can be single-phase (homogeneous catalysts) or two-phase liquid phase systems (heterogeneous catalysts). The gas phase oxidation reactions are reported to take place in three phase reactors where gas (oxidant) liquid (reactants) and solid (catalyst) phases are present. Gas phase systems require comparatively larger reactors and the use of recycle gas compressors.
Notwithstanding the continued improvements in oxidative desulfurization processes, a need remains for improved oxidative desulfurization processes that overcome problems associated with conventional gas phase operations.